Safe House
by BertaS
Summary: Like Los Vegas, what happens at the safe house stays at the safe house, or not. Warnings: Slash – Sexual Situations – Fluff and nonsense. A/N: Un-beta-ed. Since I jokingly wrote the first line of this, it kept creeping into my head at work and insisted on being written down. Disclaimer: I'm just playing and will return them to JKR on her request.


Title: Safe House

Author: BertaS

Date Written: July 2010

Pairing: Severus and Harry

Rating: R

Word Count: 900 ish

Warnings: Slash – Sexual Situations – Fluff and nonsense

Summary: Like Los Vegas, what happens at the safe house stays at the safe house, or not.

A/N: Un-beta-ed. Since I jokingly wrote the first line of this, it kept creeping into my head at work and insisted on being written down. I am dedicating this to all those with Birthdays in July including Caroline Lamb, Countes Zero, Jisa and last but not least Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I'm just playing and will return them to JKR on her request.

severus_ #cutid1

**Safe House**

The cock crowing made it nearly impossible for Severus to remain asleep and he couldn't help thinking, 'No wonder those bloody things are capable of killing basilisks.' He lifted his head enough to see the clock before determinedly flopping back down and curling into a tight ball. He concentrated on ignoring the ruddy bird and attempted to go back to sleep.

His eyes snapped back open almost immediately as an arm snaked around his waist and a warm body cuddled up against his back.

It took him a couple of minutes to remember why he was not alone in the bed. The safe house had only one, and he was stuck here with Potter. Severus was trying to figure out why the brat couldn't stay on his own side of the huge brass monstrosity that could probably sleep six when Potter's hand found its way inside his pajama shirt to fondle his nipple. It was all he could do to not groan.

"Mister Potter," Severus practically purred, he could feel the boy's breath against the back of his neck, as well as the way he was pressed tight all along his back, buttocks and thigh and fought the urge to wiggle and lean closer. "I am not certain you wish to continue this course of action."

The hand stilled. Harry's voice was a bit uncertain as he whispered, "Snape?"

Severus sneered, "Do you have so many paramours that you actually forget who you are sleeping with Potter?"

His answer was a chuckle that tickled the back of his neck making him clinch his jaw lest he give away how much he was enjoying being held in such an intimate way. Certain of his body's reactions were already beyond his control. His pulse was racing; respiration elevated; and his cock, the treacherous thing, was already rock hard.

"Two things," the young man whispered, "I don't know that I have ever had a 'paramour' and I thought I was having a dream." He nuzzled against Severus' neck and tweaked the nipple he had not really released, "A really good one."

Severus was quite embarrassed by the needy sounding moan that escaped his clinched teeth.

"I noticed," Harry said almost conversationally against Severus' neck, "that you haven't actually told me to stop." He shifted his hips a little so that his cock was now perfectly aligned with the other man's crease. "I have to wonder why that is?"

Severus stretched as he partially uncurled and let out a low groan before saying, "What possible reason could I have to refuse sex? It's not like I get that many offers." He began to wiggle.

Harry groaned, "Oh gods, Snape, what are you doing?"

"I think I have my britches down far enough for you to take me." Severus panted slightly before asking, "May I request that you call me Severus, at least while you're fucking me?" He let out a startled squawk when Harry sat up and rolled him on to his back while flipping the covers back.

Harry took in the sight of the man lying there with his pants pushed down around his thighs and his shirt rucked up exposing his groin stomach and most of his chest. He caught a fleeting look of fear on the man's face before it was wiped clear of all expression.

Harry smiled as he let his hands skim over the exposed skin. When he reached the pajama bottoms he hooked his fingers in the waist band and said, "I think, Severus that these aren't nearly far enough down."

Severus gasp as Harry quickly but gently stripped him completely before shucking his own night cloths. He could only stare at the young man as Harry leaned over him. "Are you sure you're okay with me topping?" Harry asked as he laid one had on Severus' chest.

Severus blinked and said, "Surprisingly, yes." He snorted and a smirk began to form. "I actually find myself quite eager in fact." He slid his arms up pushing pillows out of the way to grasp the bars of the headboard and spread his legs. "It has been a long time since I have been able to indulge my true preferences." He hummed in pleasure when Harry's hand moved up his chest, finger tips barely grazing his nipple as it moved up to caress his neck and jaw.

"Anything specific you don't like?" Harry asked as the other man turned his head to nuzzle the caressing hand.

"Pain." Severus said firmly, before mumbling, "Humiliation. I would like to feel…" He cautiously looked up at Harry before finishing, "cared for."

Harry leaned forward and let his lips trail along Severus' jaw as his hands caressed their way to the man's wrists and pulled his hands from the headboard. He whispered, "That's something I think everyone wants." Just before capturing Severus' lips.

The End

Happy Birthday All

Berta


End file.
